Light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED chips are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LED chips can be utilized in light emitter devices or components for providing different colors and patterns of light useful in various lighting and optoelectronic applications. Manufacturers of LED lighting products are constantly seeking ways to reduce their cost in order to provide a lower initial cost to customers, thereby encouraging the adoption of LED products. Manufacturers of LED lighting products are also constantly seeking ways to maintain and/or increase brightness levels while using the same or less power.
Conventional light emitter devices and methods utilize one or more LED chips that are either individually encapsulated or have individually molded lenses. Individually molding, encapsulating, and/or processing LED chips can be both expensive and time-consuming.
Accordingly, and despite the availability of various light emitter devices and components in the marketplace, a need remains for brighter and more efficient light emitter devices and methods that can be produced quickly and at a lower cost. Such devices can also make it easier for end-users to justify switching to LED products from a return on investment or payback perspective.